Mikihisa, The Love Shaman!
by Stargirl-Washu
Summary: When Ryu's old childhood friend visits him who is a girl. Mikihisa decides to play the love shaman and try to get Ryu and his friend together as a couple. But will it end in heart break like many years ago?
1. Who's that girl?

It was just a normal day in Izumo in Japan. It was breakfast time. Ah, breakfast time, the most peaceful day. On an account, Ryu makes the meals and it tastes so good! That and I don't have to make it. He is a way better cook than me. No joking!

It was Monday morning. We were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ryu was too busy eating. Tokagero was listening to some music in my walkman. Yes, I live in the old days. STOP LAUGHING!

"Hey! This song is cool!" Tokagero said pulling the headphones. "Who is the singer, Mikihisa?"

Tokagero passed me the headphones and I had a listen to it. It was Paula Abdul. One of my personal favourite singers. Man! I wish I was still single and stupid Hao never burned my face. If he wasn't so powerful, I would have grounded him FOR LIFE! Or trap him in the attic like a movie, with the evil twins. Only I would have put him there instead of the good one.

"That is Paula Abdul, Tokagero. Boy! She is hot!"

"Hey! You have a woman!" Tokagero said snatching the headphones back.

"And you are dead!" Ryu said eating his breakfast.

"Yeah! Break my heart. Do you have Jason Donovan for this walkman?"

"I'll ask Keiko. She drived me insane with that man."

I remember him now. Like it all happened yesterday.

* * *

**1989, Izumo, Japan**

**Jason Donovan live in Concert on TV... **

"I LOVE YOU! JASON-SAN!" Keiko shouted waving her banner.

"He can't hear you. He is on TV..." I said folding my arms slouching on the sofa.

"Jason Donovan is so cool! I wanna be like him when I grow up," said a young Yoh.

I freaked. I am a terrible father! Yoh is my decent (in a way...) and favourite (you choose between a lazy one and a rebel!) and he wanted to be like Jason Donovan!

"That is it! You are gonna be trained by your grandfather!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"Tokagero! Think twice before you listen to Jason Donovan!" I exclaimed.

Just then, the phone rang. Keiko answered it. It was strange. It was Ryu's mother and Ryu has never recieved a phone call from anyone. Except those salesman that try to sell him stuff. That was the only calls he got. (Gets tissues out.) Anyone want a tissue?

"Hello, Asakura Residence! Oh, hello Mrs Umemiya. No, there is no one in the house called Ryunosuke. Yes, there is a man called Ryu. Does the guy you wanna talk to carry a wooden sword? Yes, he is here. I'll call him over." Keiko covers the mouthpiece of the phone "RYU! Your mother is on the phone!"

Ryu got up and rushed over to the phone.

"That is strange. I haven't spoken to mother since she started dating that stupid British git, Jake. Why is she calling me? Maybe she dumped him?"

Ryu took the phone from Keiko and spoke to his mother. His old childhood friend had called her up, asking how Ryu is getting on. When SHE heard he moved out of his home and decided to run a motor-cycle gang. She went looking for him. Starting off by questioning his gang members. Then my son Yoh and future daughter-in-law Anna (Ooh! I can't wait till they get married!) and now she is coming to visit Ryu and she gave Ryu's mother a number for her to call her son. I think, I will change the number of the house, now...

"WHAT?... SHE IS COMING!... WHEN?... TODAY!... Yes, I clean up after myself. Yes! I do change my underwear... I love you too! Have you dumped Jake? YOU MARRIED HIM!"

Ryu hung up the phone without a word of goodbye. The phone rang again and Ryu unplugged the phone.

"NO! DON'T UNPLUG THE PHONE! WHAT HAPPENS IF SALESMAN ARE SELLING DECENT STUFF?" I panicked.

"Now, I know why Anna doesn't like phones," said Ryu "Hey! A friend of mine is coming to visit. Is it alright for her to stay?"

A girl! In Ryu's life! I was so shocked to hear! And she is 'just a friend...' What wonders. But I was in a real desperate mood to order something outta my new catalouge. I wanted new baseball shoes. Hey! I want to be stylish. I used to be real hot until my face got burned. (Great, I am making Sliva jokes. But they are so funny! Haha!)

* * *

Later on in that day, I went to the pay-phone down the road and saw a mysterious looking girl wearing a black shirt, a cardigan, a pair of light blue jeans. Had a dufflebag and was carrying a guitar. She went up to me like she was lost and confused.

"Yes... I would like the converse blue baseball boots. WHAT? SOLD OUT?"

The girl tapped my shoulder as I hung up the phone in a bad mood.

"Excuse me... Do you know where this address is? I tried phoning at the house but there was no answer. It was like the phone was unplugged."

She passed me the piece of paper with my address and phone number and it had Ryu's name on it. It was Ryu's friend that he was asking could say. She looked pretty and she was just Ryu's friend. She could be his shaman queen.

"This is my house and my number and my good friend, Ryu."

"Great! You know the place?" she asked.

"DUH! It's my home. You won't by any chance have a 10 yen on you?"

She nodded her head. "I am completely broke just to travel here."

"Oh, sorry. Lets get back to my place. I bet you are excited to see Ryu. He is keen to see you. What is your name?"

She smiled at me "Oh, my name is Washu. I grew up with Ryu in Tokyo. Until Ryu decided to drop outta school and be a leader of a gang. Though his gang aren't that bad. They don't encourage drugs or volience and the only thing they steal is girlfriends but they are bad at that!" Washu starts to laugh.

"Ha! I can imagine that."

* * *

On the way, to my house, Washu told me every single embrassessing moment, Ryu did when they were kids. It was all too funny. I also couldn't believe Washu was the only person Ryu obeyed. Yet, Ryu never obeys anyone apart from Anna and Pamiela Anderson.

We reached my house. Washu dropped her bags and called for Ryu who came rushing in at the sound of her voice. He was really happy to see her.

"Oh Ryu! I missed you!" she said.

Washu took one look at Ryu's hair "Oh my gosh! What happened? It was longer than that!"

"Oh, Mikihisa's son gave me a haircut," Ryu laughed stroking his hair.

Washu looked around "Aww... where is he? Do you actually let him run around with sissors?"

Ryu was laughing when I fainted. Washu looked confused at the whole thing.

"What?" Washu said confused.

Ryu put his arm around Washu's shoulder and they decided to leave me with Washu's bag and guitar and walk off to Ryu's room. Looking at them made me realise they made a cute couple. Made me decide that I was gonna set them up. I have finally found Ryu's Shaman Queen!

To be Continued


	2. Lies! All lies! And Good Lemonade

It was dinnertime, Ryu and his friend has been chatting in his room long an enough. For the while I have known Ryu. He has now become like a son to me and I care about him. So, I sent Tokagero with my new expensive digital camera which I ordered from a catalogue to go and spy on them both. Tokagero should do more in using the camera b'coz he is very good at using it.

"So, what has happened while I am here?" asked Ryu sitting next to Washu.

"Not much. I moved outta my mom's and I lived in a rented flat until one day, I was thinking about you and decided to ask if you would like to move in but when I found out you had left your motorcycle gang I decided to see how you are getting on and take a vaction in the process. I am telling ya, working with undies and bras is tiring."

Ryu looked shocked "You are working in my dream job! How can it be tiring?"

"One! I get up real early. Two! I mostly measure old ladies in bras. Three! Some women are really snotty and evil. Even if they did let you work there you would hate it. All I care about is the pay I get. It's really good. That and it pays my life until I become a rock star!" Washu explained.

Washu was brushing her long pink hair and Ryu just stared at it.

"Have you talked to my boys recently?"

"Yeah, Ball Boy showed me his dead bug collection. Blue Chateau asked me out and Muscle Punch gave me the address for this place. So not much. I have some questions for you. Who is the guy wearing the bird mask and why did you run away here?"

"The dude in the bird mask is Mikihisa. He took me in b'coz he... he... is educating me... and I came here b'coz I found out I was special. That and it's quite quiet here but there aren't many good looking girls here. I have only 3. 4 now," Ryu joked.

Washu smirked at Ryu's last comment "Still the same old Ryu. You haven't changed much."

I really did need an excuse to go in there and stop something from happening. So, I bragged in with some cookies and lemonade. Home made lemonade if I may correct you all. The cookies were store bought. Keiko can't cook very well. Actually she can't cook at all!

"Oh hello! Don't mind me. I thought Washu might be hungery so I made some cookies and lemonade. All home-made. Secret Asakura recipes. No one will know! See ya!"

I left the cookies and lemonade on a desk and then rushed out. Togakero was watching the re-play on my camera. He forgot to press record and he saw Yoh's first moments. Ok, I lied about my camera. It's a bit out dated.

* * *

**Yoh aged 1**

"Yoh, say Mommy!" Keiko told a young Yoh on a high-chair.

The spirit of our dead cat walked past Yoh's high chair and started licking himself. Yoh tried to grab the spirit of the cat.

"Kitty! I want kitty-cat!" Yoh cried.

"Mikihisa! Yoh saw his first spirit. The cat! Our dead cat!" Keiko called out.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Yoh cried with his hands out reaching for the dead cat.

I looked at my son. He was growing up fast. I knew from that day on, Yoh would make one strong, busy shaman. It turned the complete opposite and it was our fault for making the cat go to heaven.

* * *

"Aw... Yoh looks cute in diapers," said Togakero looking at the re-play.

"Ah good you got it filmed!" I said.

I took the camera off Togakero and looked through the film of the camera. He never filmed anything and they were half way through my store bought cookies and lemonade. Ok, I bought the lemonade too! Happy I admitted the truth.

"You know... this lemonade tastes like store bought lemonade and so do these cookies. Both great though," Washu said stuffing her face.

"Yes, Mikihisa and Keiko aren't the best of cooks. Actually don't try anything Keiko makes," said Ryu eating a cookie.

Washu takes a sip of her lemonade "Mm... Now, I am curious about Keiko's cooking. Is that bird boy's wife?"

Ryu nodded.

"Has bird boy always worn that bird mask?" Washu asked.

"From the albums I have seen. No, he hasn't. His face was burned. He covers it up with the bird mask. That is all I know," lied Ryu.

Washu could tell he was keeping a secret from her. She secretly knew what a shaman was and she could secretly ghosts on an account she saw Tokagero spying on them.

"Ryu, do you believe in ghosts?" Washu asked.

"No," Ryu lied.

"Just wondering..." Washu put her head down

To be continued...


	3. Letters, ice cream and Keiko goes hyper

After a day of getting to know Washu. I had decided she would be the perfect shaman queen for Ryu! She was smart, funny, musical and cute! All the perfect qualities a man like Ryu needs.

I decided to set them on a date. By writing fake love letters to them both. It was the most brillient idea. Since Tokagero has neater handwriting he did it for me instead. First one was to Washu.

"You are sweet and bubbly, your eyes look like diamonds, that sparkle in the night-sky,

I long to see the in the dark and your eyes can light up my life. Have you got that written down?" I said to Tokagero.

"Yes, teacher," Togakero replied being cheeky.

I gave him an evil stare. Togakero continued writing the love letters. I was walking up and down. Keiko came in with the shopping. I would usually do it but I was too caught up with setting Ryu and Washu up that I totally forgot that I never let Keiko do the shopping. Everytime, she does the shopping she brings back the weirdest things.

"Hello! I am home. How is my bird?" Keiko said.

Keiko lifted up my mask and kiss my lips. She put my mask down and smiled at me. I took one look at the grocery bags and pulled out the cereal box and just freaked.

"What the hell?" I asked.

The box said New Yorkee-os! The Big Apple cereal. It had marshmallow apples, stars, bells and other famous N.Y stuff. I never did trust Keiko with the shopping. I remember one of the dates we went on before we got married. We went shopping for food for my parents house. They were on Holiday to DisneyWorld Florida...

* * *

**June 1983 Summer of Love**

**Year of Madonna's Pop Career (Actually it is still going...)**

"Now, we need milk, bread and cheese. Father really like his cheese."

"Oh Mikihisa look! Milkey Ways! They look so tastey!" Keiko pointed out.

I looked at her. She was wearing the clothes that Madonna wore in her Desperately Seeking Susan days. It was hot back then. Though Keiko looks hot in anything.

"Put them in the cart," I replied.

Then soon afterwards, Keiko put more junk in the cart. Why did I say yes to them all? B'coz she is hot! I was in love. IT WAS THE DAM HEATWAVE OF 1983!

"That is a total of $72.82," said the store assisent.

I looked at my money "I only have $70.12."

"Well, take the milk, the bread and the cheese and you will have an enough."

The store assisent took the milk, the bread and cheese outta my cart and threw them somewhere else.

* * *

My father was not pleased to not find his cheese. Whoo! I should be a rapper!

"Don't you remember honey? I asked if I could go shopping and you said yes while placing cookies on a plate and pouring some glasses of lemonade. Store bought lemonade."

Tokagero was holding in his laughter.

"GET BACK TO WRITING!"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"You know that store, Sparky's?" Keiko began.

Sparky's was the place where the flashback scene took part. That was the store that overcharged me! I don't shop there no more now. I have had more bad luck there than in front of a black cat.

"The store assisent remembered us! She was asking how you were getting on. I told her we were married!" Keiko said being rather pleased with herself.

* * *

The letters went out the next day. Washu woke up to find a letter with her name on it. Shocked, clueless and excited she teared the envelope and read the letter. She became more clueless.

"You are sweet and bubbly, your eyes look like diamonds, that sparkle in the night-sky, I long to see the in the dark and your eyes can light up my life. Have you got that written down? What? Who writes 'Have you written that down?' in a love letter? Aw crap! Secret admire! I hate those kinds!"

I walked up to Washu with some lemonade and cereal. Washu looked at me and laughed.

"You should open a lemonade stand with all that lemonade you have."

"The sales of lemonade have gone down. I am helping them bring it back up. Try cereal with lemonade!" I said.

I poured lemonade in the cereal and then started eating it. It didn't taste so nice. Actually it tasted bad.

"Mikihisa! Are you alright?" Washu jumped.

I swallowed the cereal "I will be ok. Unlike this cereal."

Ryu came in. Whistling a love song! A Shania Twain love song! The Shania Twain song Forever & for Always! Keiko loves that song. We had to update our song from Shake your Love by Deborah Gibson to that song!

"I love that song," Washu said stopping Ryu's whistling.

Ryu blushed "So do I. I think it's beauitful like you."

"Aww... that is sweet. More sweet than this love letter I recieved!"

Washu passed Ryu the love letter she recieved. Ryu read it and looked at it the handwriting of it. He pulled out his letter and looked at it.

"I thought it was a letter from the bank so I never opened it. Wonder if it's a love letter also. But who writes 'Have you written that down?' in a love letter?" asked Ryu.

Ryu sat down next to Washu and opened his love letter. He looked at both letters and smiled.

"Hey! We could go and meet our dates together. What will I wear to meet my Shaman Queen?"

"I always did like that jacket you always wore. Let your hair down. That would look cool," said Washu.

"I'll take your advice for once. You are the lady. Should I shave or not?"

"Shave," said Washu.

It was working! I was so happy that I did something I totally regret doing. I wish I thought twice before I decided to announce my amazing idea.

"Lets go and get some ice cream!" I announced.

Told ya it was a mistake.

* * *

We went to the local ice cream parlor which was the most expensive also...

"I want strawberry!" Ryu announced.

"Chocolate Mint for me!" Washu said.

Keiko was taking forever to choose. She looked at the choices they had. Very carefully and slowly...

"Vanillia... Hey! Wasn't Vanilla the name of a rocker? Or was that the name of the 80's answer to Ashlee Simpson?" Keiko began.

"Vanillia Ice is a rapper. Milli n Vinili are the 80's answer to Ashlee Simpson just choose, Keiko!" I banged on.

Keiko looked at the chioces.

"What is the brown stuff?"

"Mrs Asakura that is chocolate," Washu pointed out.

"Lady do you want a free sample?" the Ice cream guy asked.

"Yes, please."

The guy gave Keiko FREE ICE CREAM! Keiko's family never let her have ice cream. They believed it was evil. I realised why they thought that when Keiko went running around crazy. Ice Cream made her hyperactive. I should have remembered that when her parents told me that on my Wedding Day.

* * *

**Mikihisa & Keiko's Wedding**

"DON'T DARE CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER!" her mom began.

"OR BECOME AMISH!" her dad told me.

Her dad to me to the side and put his arm around my shoulder and looked worried.

"Most of all. Don't let Keiko have ice cream."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just don't!"

* * *

Keiko was running around like a hyperactive child worst than the time, Yoh ran around in his underwear at Sparky's shouting he was a caveman and he has 3 girlfriends like the show, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. (Another reason I don't shop there any more...)

I was chasing after Keiko. Ryu and Washu sat a table eating their ice cream and watched while I chased my wife who by this time was running around the store naked! No kidding.

"KEIKO! COME BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" I shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do. Lindsey Buckingham can though!" Keiko cheered.

"Is Keiko always like this?" Washu smiled.

"No, she is not. She is usually a lot less worse."

Washu moved closer against Ryu and Ryu put his arm around Washu. They were finished thier ice cream and waiting till Keiko was calmed abit. Washu rested her head on the left side of Ryu's chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat," Washu said. "It's beating gently."

Ryu looked at Washu and smiled. He got his hand and put Washu's long brown hair behind her ears. They laughed at the sight of an old lady picking up Keiko's E32 Bra cup. I had hold of Keiko's shirt, jeans and panties. She was dancing naked on the tables. That day, the ice cream parlor had the most male customers for a long time and they made a fortune outta my wife!

* * *

We got home from the ice cream parlor. Keiko was asleep and in her clothes. Togakero met us at the door. He wanted his ice cream so badly. Washu knew he was there despite the excuses Ryu made. By covering her eyes.

"Where is my ice cream?" Togakero demanded.

I said nothing. I passed him the doggy bag of ice cream and Tokagero went off. Ryu and Washu were giggling at me and that whole inciddent. It was coming clear what my in-laws said to me on my Wedding Day.

Tokagero watched Washu and Ryu giggling into the room where Ryu slept.

"You know, Washu and Ryu forgot about their date," said Tokagero.

Tokagero took one look at Keiko and looked confused.

"What is up with Keiko?" asked Tokagero watching her sleep "And her shirt is on backwards..."

"She goes hyper over ice cream. I totally forgot what my in-laws told me."

"Ice cream... Made her hyper? How unusual. What about Ryu and his girlfriend? Any updates on them?" Tokagero asked.

I stayed quite. I laid Keiko down on the sofa and watched her asleep. It was than I noticed her shirt was on backwards but I really couldn't be bothered to do anything. Keiko keeps me on my feet.

"In the morning. More love letters, Tokagero," I said.

Just then, I fell alseep. Tokagero looked at me. Then sighed.

"Lazy bum. Why can't he write those stupid love letters. This fanfic should be called Tokagero the love letter writer or something like that! Lazy bum!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Sing song with a Tony Blair with hair!

I was in the kitchen. Keiko was at the table with a headache. Must have been all that ice cream. Despite the quanity she had.

"Oh my head!" Keiko moaned.

"I now know why your parents threatened me on our Wedding day. They also threatened me not to become Amish. Why? I dunno..."

Keiko stood up and started hugging me from behind.

"I am so tired. Wanna come back to bed and try and get Yoh a sibling? Let's just hope this next child ain't evil," Keiko laughed.

I turned round and hugged her back.

"Oh Keiko, Keiko. I am too busy to plan anymore kids," I smirked (under the mask)

"BUSY? YOU ARE UNEMPLOYED!"

Ryu came in wearing his boxer shorts. Went straight to the fridge and got the milk carton and drunk straight from it. I looked in shock. Keiko didn't care. She was still a bit hyper from that ice cream and wanted a piece of me.

"What are you doing?" I freaked.

Keiko was tickling up and down my shoulders.

"Forget about Ryu. I have needs!" Keiko moaned.

"Mik, you told me to always please your lady when they ask for something, you should always do it."

"See, now. Take me to the bedroom!" Keiko demanded.

I gave up. I picked Keiko up and carried her back to our room. Ryu continued to drink outta the milk carton. Washu came in with her guitar. She down next to Ryu and yawned.

"How are you Ryu?" asked Washu.

"Fine... Tired. How can you be so wide awake?"

"Been up since 6am. I have been writing music. Wanna hear a song I wrote this morning?" asked Washu.

Ryu smiled "I always did love your music."

Washu began strumming her guitar. She sang the song she recently wrote for a friend... I am thinking Ryu.

* * *

**I have always known you,  
****We hung around the park,  
****Acted like we owned the place,  
****That is all I seemed to remember now  
****I secretly liked you,  
****I never knew your feelings toawards me,  
****Everything we did seem special,  
****Wheather bad or good,  
****Always seemed good to me**

**Chorus:  
****I think, I think I love you,  
****You more than just my best friend,  
****I love you, I care for you,  
****I'd do anything for you...  
**

**I love being with you,  
****Holding you in my arms,  
****Is the only thing I wanna do with you,  
****You rock my world**

**Chorus**

**You are the shooting star in my life,  
****You are the passonate soul in my heart,  
****I long to be with you forever,  
****I'd do anything for you, my love**

**Chorus

* * *

**

I was in the other room with Keiko. We stopped our little 'dance'. I'd like to see you replace a word with sex! Anyway, we stopped and listened to Washu singing on the guitar with that song. Keiko was clapping afterwards. I stood silent. I kept repeating the lyrics to myself. 'I think, I think I love you, You are more than just my best friend, I love you, I care for you?' MY GOD! She wrote a song for Ryu!

"Washu is now offically my favourite singer!" Keiko announced.

I turned to Keiko. "What?"

"She has a lovely voice! Her song lyrics sounded like me and you. I want that to be our song! To hell with Shania Twain!" Keiko announced.

I lowered my eyes at Keiko who was outta bed dancing away. Butt naked. She is a hell lot worse than Shin Chan. Please tell me you know who he is!

I put my dressing gown on and walked out my dark bedroom. (A question for all, why do we all have 'you-know-what' in the dark? That is gonna bother me for the rest of the day.)

I went in the kitchen. Washu put her guitar down. I came and made myself some coffee. Ryu and Washu went quiet. Only on my account. Which sucked. Everyone stops talking when I enter the room. Anna and Yoh did it all the time...

* * *

**Anna aged 4 and a half**

**Yoh aged 5 (Just!)**

"First, we take over the principal's office. Then we get the ghosts to announce that they have taken over the school. Then, they will announce that they will blow the school up. Ha ha ah!" Anna laughed.

"Anna, are you sure?" Yoh asked.

Anna slaps Yoh.

"I am sure it will work, dumbie. Now, I have arranged the times and dates of the plan,"

Anna was about to bring out this HUGE folder of her work when I came in and sat at the table with them both. Anna rushed and hid the folder away from me. She didn't want me seeing the plan...

"Hello, Yoh. Anna. That is a pretty dress, Anna. Now, what are you both up to?" I asked.

Anna lowered her eyes at me "Aren't you meant to be busy with Keiko..."

"Hey Dad! Why do parents always work in the dark?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh, don't ask him questions. He will be here longer."

I stood up and walked away from them both and they went back to plotting their little plans. Then Keiko comes and sits down with them and they blab all!

* * *

Later that day. Washu and Ryu go to the town. Ryu wanted to show off the sights to Washu. Tokagero and I decided to followed them both. But we were in disguises. Well, I was. I was wearing a Tony Blair mask, a green shirt, jeans and a huge curly haired wig that made me look like bloody Nate James. Or that french guy the creator of this fanfic finds HOT!

I was down the road with Tokagero. Then girls noticed me...

"Oh my gosh!" one girl cried.

"What?"

"Tony Blair grew hair! He is now offically hot. Lets chase him!"

Then the girls started chasing me down the road. I started to run for it. Tokagero flew over to Ryu and Washu. He totally forgot that Washu was with Ryu but Washu notice him. Washu can see ghosts which later shocked me.

I ran away from the crowd of fangirls of Tony Blair. Lesson learned Mikihisa fans, Always wear a bird mask! No one bothers you then. Apart from Keiko who loves birds.

"Kyaa!" They screamed.

Kyaa is an onomatopoeia. In Manga you will notice it's a word to express the screams of crazy fangirls!

"COME BACK TONY BLAIR!"

"Now, I know how Backstreet boys feel!" I mumbled to myself. "No wonder my dad told Yoh not to be in a rock band."

* * *

Back home, I was lying on the sofa. Tired, exhausted. Keiko wore a Cherie Blair mask and scared all the girls away. My feet were sore. Too sore. Keiko was not very happy.

"YOU DON'T WEAR TONY BLAIR MASKS WITH WIGS! THAT IS ASKING FOR TROUBLE!" Keiko shouted.

Washu was laughing at me "Why were you wearing a Tony Blair Mask anyway?"

Keiko slaps me "Bored of me, eh?"

"No, I was... I was... wanting... free umbreallas! Horo Horo's grandmother knows how to fly an umbrealla like Mary Poppins," I lied.

Horo Horo's gran does know how to fly umbreallas. Read fanfic, Sliva's Roadtrip of Hell. But it ain't as good as this one. (Winks at everyone)

Keiko, Washu and Ryu decided to go in the kitchen. I was alone with Tokagero. He did the worst thing anyone could've done. Accidently admit to Washu and Ryu who wrote the love letters!

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"It slipped. That Washu is good. Wonder why Ryu ain't dating her?" Tokagero said looking away from me.

"I will have to think of another plan now."

Tokagero begins to float away "You go and do that..."

I grabbed Tokagero's shoulder.

"Hey! I ain't doing this alone, Lizard boi!"

I had just thought of the most perfect plan...

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello! I am Washu. You already know that I bet. I thank you for reading my fanfic and my song. That song (I'd do Anything)was one of my first songs. I don't give it praise so I decided to put it here. I had actually been thinking of a Ryu/Mikihisa fanfic for a very long time. I think Ryu is funny but he doesn't have much fics. (He and Amidamaru are my faves! They are on my B'day card from my brother. Home-made too!) Well, I have bored you an enough already. I thank all who have read this. PS, It ain't finished yet b'coz I have more ideas and a twist:P**


	5. DayDream Wedding and injustice!

Ah! Thursday. A nice sunny morning. I was in the kitchen with Washu. She was gonna leave in 3 days and I had to find out her true feelings for Ryu. If I found those out I could act upon those and bingo! Ryu is married, is Shaman King and Washu is Shaman Queen. I will still be with Keiko and Tamao will be a nun. Haha!

I sat down at the table with Washu. She was eating cereal without milk... I decided to use that to strike a conversation up with her and then move on to other topics. Hey! I saw it on TV! And... it always worked.

"So, not eating cereal with milk?" I asked.

Washu nodded "I hate it with milk. It's all mushy and hard to eat. It's like mud when you walk in it in your brand new trainers or something like that anyway."

Washu took a mouthful of her cereal.

"Oh, I see. What other things do you like for breakfast?"

"French Toast. Ryu makes the best. He is a great cook. The perfect match for me would be a good cook," Washu said finishing her breakfast.

One Point! Ryu can cook! SCORE! Boy! I sound like a football player in a Scotland team.

"What other qualities would you consider in your 'perfect' match?"

Washu smiled "Great hair, great body. A good sense of humor and must love cats."

Ryu has great hair, point one. Has a good sense of humor another point for that. Another point for body. He does have abs I was still suck on the cats thing. Oh well! Best 4/5.

"Are you attracted to women that go hyperactive over ice cream and do the female full Monty?" Washu laughed.

I went red with annoyance. Only you couldn't really see it you see. Washu was laughing hysterically at me. She found it funny. That girl's laughter is powerfully heartful. It's real unlike the fake laughs I hear at my jokes.

* * *

**Anna aged 9,  
****Yoh asged 10 and a half**

"Hello Anna. That's a pretty dress you are wearing. What are you and Yoh doing?" I asked.

Anna has a scarcastic grin on her face "We are telling jokes."

"Oh! I have this funny one. How do sprites eat? By Goblin. Gettit? Gobbling... Goblin. Hahaha!" I laughed hysterically.

Yoh did a fake laugh and Anna gave me a straight look. I swear that girl is never pleased with anything! She got her sandal and threw it at me.

"MIKIHISA! YOU HAVE CRAP JOKES!"

* * *

Ryu came in the kitchen again. Wearing his underwear. He woke up to Washu's laughter. Which was also loud. Louder than Keiko's Jason Donovan CD! And she always put that loud. (Stupid JD! Jason Donovan's nickname)

"Morning everyone!" Ryu greeted.

Ryu went into a cupboard and got a glass out and then went over to the fridge and got the milk to pour it in the glass. I looked shocked! He always drink outta the carton. I became more convinced about their feelings towards eachother.

"Ryu, why aren't you drinking outta the carton?" I said looking shocked.

"Washu is here. It's rude to drink outta a carton in front of a lady," Ryu replied.

Ryu sat down next to Washu. I couldn't take it any more!

* * *

In my father's shrine with Tamao and Tokagero. I had to tell them about my plan. Hell! Do you expect me to do all of it by myself? I don't think so...

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"For what, Mr Asakura? You haven't explained anything," Tamao explained.

"He wants to set Ryu and his friend up. If Ryu and his friend are not dating, there is probably a reason for it. Cupid is the one who gets paid for this stuff. You must be stupid if you think you are Cupid," Tokagero blabbed on.

"If you don't want to be apart of this, then get out."

Tokagero floated away "YES! FINALLY!"

We watch Tokagero float away from the scene. Tamao couldn't help but agree with the things Tokagero said. Was there a reason why Ryu and Washu weren't together?

"Mr Asakura..."

"Yes Tamao..." I repled with a sigh.

"I am sorry but I can't help agreeing with Tokagero. If Ryu and his friend are not dating then there must be a reason. Maybe Ryu's friend is married or something," Tamao explained.

I didn't listen to what Tamao said. I was day-dreaming. I pictured Ryu's Wedding day with Washu. It seemed... ok it was the most perfect thing ever.

* * *

**Mikihisa's Day-Dream  
****Ryu and Washu's Wedding Day**

Picture this.

I have long dark hair and you can see my face. By the way, I am pretty! Wearing a tuxedo like Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon (I don't get what Keiko sees in him!) Ryu was waiting at the end of the alisle. I was best man. The Wedding was in a big Shrine. Yoh was usher (No! Not the crappy RnB Pop Star! At least Keiko doesn't like him. Phew!) Anyway, everyone is sitting down in their seats. But the piano-man faints b'coz the Wedding is way bigger than Camelia and Charles's Wedding aka a Royal Wedding. (Nannie na na!)

Suddenly, there is no piano player.

"Oh no! Who shall play the piano for my Shaman Bride to walk down the alisle?" Ryu cried.

I ripped my shirt open like I was Superman. I was wearing a shirt with the Superman logo but only has an M instead of an S. M for Mikihisa. Haha! I am way better than Superman.

I play the piano and the only song I can play on the Piano is Olivia Newton John's Lets Get Phsyical. Oh well better than nothing.

The beauitful bride, Washu walks down the alisle to me playing Olivia Newton John on the piano. Everyone is happy. She reached the end and faces towards Ryu.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love... Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

Ryu was about to kiss Washu on the lips when...

* * *

"Mikihisa!" Tamao shouted.

"What? What is it?" I said as I went back to Earth.

"You were drooling..."

I rolled my eyes around the room.

* * *

Keiko was out shopping with Washu. On my request. I know I will regret this b'coz Keiko buys a lot of junk when we go shopping. I remember when Yoh and Hao were gonna be born... She bought 100 clothes for them both. When Hao was taken away Yoh had them all to himself. He wore a different outfit everyday that a baby modelling Adency wanted him...

"Oh I love shopping! Miki never let me go shopping after buying Yoh and Hao a lot of clothes and toys!" Keiko giggled.

"I never heard Mikihisa talk about Hao..."

Keiko and Washu sat down at the bench in the mall. She had a serious talk with Washu about shamans and stuff like that. They were bonding like mother and daughter. I forgot to put a tape in the recorder in Keiko's bag so I couldn't record it... But I still know what happened.

"Hao is this evil shaman that always recarnates himself into another life after he passes away or gets killed. He decided to be born in the Asakura Bloodline b'coz that is how he first came into world as an Asakaru. Hao is the only one that has managed to master all five points of the destiny star. He is that strong. So, that is how my Miki-kins doesn't like talking about him. Now, any dirt on Ryu when he was a boy?" Keiko giggled.

Washu grinned "When we were kids, his sister had a Birthday Party and he was being a bad little boy and being mean to his sister. So when he was eating some cake, his sister got a bucket full of water and splashed it all over him and he started crying b'coz his best hair do was wet."

Keiko and Washu both laughed.

"So how long have you known Ryu?"

"Since I was 5 years old. When I was 14 and he was 15, we dated eachother for a year. We went our sperate ways. Our problems were mostly caused by Jake. He treated Ryu like dirt so Ryu left home and he came to live with me. Then my mom kicked him out and when Ryu gets kicked out, his gang members left home. They were very close with eachother," Washu explained.

"You dated Ryu!"

"Yeah! He was my first kiss. My first love. He was so sweet, I'll tell ya that."

Washu puts her hand behind her neck and puts her head up and then grins at the blue cloudy sky with 2 birds flying through it all. She was thinking about what happened on the day, her mother kicked Ryu out.

* * *

**Washu aged 15  
****Ryu aged 16**

Ryu was smoking in Washu's room. (Hello! Ryu is a smoker!)Washu was sitting next to Ryu on her bed. Ryu had his arm around Washu. His hair was down and was wearing a shirt and boxer shorts. They were listening to music.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Yes, why not. Gets me away from your mother. I think she hates me," Ryu said.

Takes a puff of his cigarette and kisses Washu's forehead.

Washu walks up to her closet and pulls out a shirt.

"My mom does not hate you. She doesn't like your smoking or taking me rides on your bike," she reasurred him. "Do you like this shirt?"

Ryu put out his cigarette and goes into Washu's closet and picks out a shirt and passes it to Washu.

"This brings out your eyes. Your eyes are very pretty," Ryu said holding the shirt against Washu's torso.

Washu and Ryu hugged eachother and were about to kiss when Washu's mother came in. She accused Ryu of stealing money from her.

"Washu! I want him out!" Her mom shouted.

"What!" Washu said shocked.

"That boyfriend of yours stole money from me!"

Her mother looked at the ashtray full of cigarette butts. Her mother became more mad than ever.

"Mom! You have known Ryu for a long time! He wouldn't do such a thing. My Ryu ain't like that!" Washu screamed.

"Excuses! Excuses! I want him out by the morning!"

Washu's mother left the room. Washu was crying. Ryu hugged her. He and her both knew who really stole that money. Washu's brother who was secretly doing drugs...

"I know you are innocent!" Washu weeped as she hugged Ryu.

Ryu held Washu closely.

**To be continued...**


	6. Unraveling the Tape Recorder of emotions

"Ryu! I am so sorry. My mom is a right bitch for kicking you out. She should know that you ain't like that."

"Washu..."

Washu looked at Ryu strangely "What is it, Ryu? Oh, look! Your sheelve is riped. Here, let me sew it up."

Washu took Ryu's jacket off him and sewed up the ripped sheelve. She smiled at him. Ryu wasn't smiling. He had a serious look on his face.

"Washu, we can't go on like this. You have a family that love you and care about you very much. I can't have your mother hating you for being with me," he began.

Washu wrapped her arms around Ryu and she was crying.

"I care about you, Ryu. I don't care what my friends or family think. You are what is important in my life. We'll get married, have kids, get a home of our own. It will be great!"

Ryu put his hand on Washu's left cheek and smiled "I left my family and have no contact with them whatsoever. I care too much of you to be caught up in my mess. You are special. So special that I have to let you go. I can't bear to hurt you. If you be with me, the pain will be much worse than this."

"But Ryu-," Washu weeped.

"I am so sorry for things to end like this. But you should be free. You are like a swan. Bright with the most exotic eyes. Like a swan you should be free," Ryu finished.

Ryu hugged Washu one last time.

"Ryu, I can't hear your heartbeat..."

* * *

"Then Ryu kissed me one last time and walked away from me. Everyday, I look back on that day. I can't but think of the pain. I think about what might have happened if Ryu never left me. Would I be here with you? Would I hate Ryu? I can't help but wonder..." Washu told Keiko.

Keiko is one emotional woman. Keiko always cries at sad things. Like ET, Free Willy, Watership Down, any Micheal Bolten song. Funny, she laughed at Titanic. Anyway, she started to cry. Her and Washu started to hug eachother.

"You know what cheers me up when I am sad?" Keiko asked Washu.

Washu shouke her head.

"Gum!"

Keiko went into her bag and found a tape recorder. I had taped the whole conversation of Washu spilling her guts out about Ryu. Sneaky, I know! Keiko played the tape and was mortified (Hehe... that is Manta's word. Morty Manta's dubbed name - Mortified. Hello! I am making jokes at 4Kides Entertainment!) to hear Washu's emotions being played back. Washu was even more mortified.

"What the hell? Who would record us?" Washu asked, panicking.

"My Miki-kins!" Keiko announced.

Errr... Miki-Kins is my pet name that Keiko uses when she is in her 'I am cute' mood. Or just to annoy me. Mostly annoy me...

"Mikihisa? But why? I thought he was decent..."

"He is decent. Mikihisa likes to help people and set them up on dates. I thought he would have learned his lesson after setting up our friends together," Keiko explained.

"What happened when he set your friends up?" Washu asked.

"Got married, had kids and then divorced. A messy one too. Now, let's get revenege. I have a Micheal Bolten CD. Over there is the electronics store. Two add two makes four. Lets get revenege on my Miki-kins!"

* * *

Back home, Ryu was sitting watching TV while I was cleaning his room. GOD! Do I sound like his father? I was tidying away afew things into Washu's duffle-bag when I saw Washu's journal. I was always told by my father never to read other people's diaries. What is the point of writing one if no one ain't gonna read it? I wonder who she bad-mouths? I could not help myself but read what she wrote about me.

I opened at July 2nd 1996 (Shaman King was aired in 1997 in JAPAN! Just so you know...) I began to read it. It was an incident involing Ryu.

"Wow! Washu's mother sure comes out as a bad guy in this? Will Ryu and Washu go on a second date?" I said aloud.

Someone else was in the room...

"Wow! Mikihisa sounds like a bad bowlier," said Tokagero.

I dropped Washu's diary and went over to see what Tokagero was up to. He was reading Ryu's diary. Yes, I was shocked too. Ryu keeps a diary of his thoughts... about his hair, girls and motorcycles and the odd mentioning of his mood for curly fries...

I grabbed the diray from Tokagero and read it. It mentioned the day, Ryu, Keiko, Father, Tamao and I went bowling... It's another fanfic! (Very funny too if you ain't me! One shot though...)

"You should not read other people's diaries!" I lectured.

Tokagero gave me one strange look. I was holding Washu's diary on my left arm. Tokagero thought I was stupid to give him a lecture when I was doing the exact same thing.

"You are doing the exact same thing as I am," he replied.

"No, I am not!" I jumped.

Ryu walked in. He was gonna write his diary when he saw me holding both his and Washu's diary. He didn't look so happy. At first when he saw his diary but when he was me holding Washu's diary he had another idea in his head.

"Is there anything about me in Washu's diary?" Ryu asked.

"YOU DATED WASHU!" I freaked.

Ryu gave me a serious look. It was like he didn't want to talk about it at all with me or Tokagero. But being the pushy Master Mikihisa, I managed to drag it out from him.

"Spill it, Elvis!" I said freaking out like a complete mad man.

Ryu sat down on his bed and pulled out his wallet. His wallet has no money. The only perious thing in it is a photograph. A photograph of Ryu kissing Washu's cheek. (You can tell he hadn't shaved.) It was taken many years ago. Ryu smiled at the look of the Photograph. It brought back memories to him.

* * *

**Ryu and Washu's 150th Date  
March 12 1996**

"That photo is so cute!" Washu said holding Ryu's hand and looking at it.

"You look very pretty in it. Yet, everyday, you look pretty."

They sat down at a park bench. To take a little rest. Ryu and Washu's head turned and looked at eachother. Then Ryu was about to go to second base aka French Kiss when Muscle Punch and Ballboy stopped them.

"Washu's mom said she that she should be home by now! It's past her bedtime," Muscle Punch said butting in.

"Washu's mom also set you, a bedtime, Ryu," Ballboy pointed out.

* * *

"Washu is one of the most perious people in my life. When her mother accused me of stealing from her. I couldn't handle living there no more. Washu wanted to be with me but she wasn't holding a grudge against her family like I was. Jake only kicked me out when I stood up to him and he told me not to bother coming back. I lived with Washu for that year. Then her brother got into drugs and stole money from Washu's mom and managed to pin the blame on me. So, I left Washu. I couldn't take her away from her family."

Hearing Ryu spill out his feelings for Washu seemed the most sadiest things I have ever heard in my life. (More sad than that movie, Titanic. I DID CRY!) I only had one idea. To bring Ryu and Washu back together. No one was gonna stop me from doing that!

**To Be continued...**


	7. A Micheal Bolten letter & the doll

Back to the fake love letter plan. This time, I had to write them since Tokagero quit on me. Stupid idoit. So I wrote a fake love letter and left it with Washu's stuff.

Keiko and Washu came back from shopping. Keiko left her bag in front of me. I rushed over straight to the handbag without thinking about Keiko and Washu knowing. I pulled out the tape recorder and Washu and Keiko looked shocked.

I pressed play and then I heard Micheal Bolten singing...

"How, am I suppose to live without you, I am suppose to carry on, all I have been living for is gone," it sang.

I fast forward it. There was more Micheal Bolten songs. I tried the other side. More Micheal Bolten songs! I was going outta my mind. Keiko found out what I did!

"What happened?"

"What happened to the recording of our conversation? We taped over it," Washu began, folding her arms.

"Yes, we did! With Micheal Bolten! The new one I recieved from the fanclub. See, Micheal Bolten gave me a personalised letter," Keiko held up the letter Micheal Bolten wrote her.

I grabbed the letter from Keiko and read it.

* * *

**Dear Keiko,**

**I am thankful to have a fan like you supporting me in my career. I am so sorry that some of my songs make you cry. I do tend to write emotional songs. The record producer says women like that stuff well you like it. Tell Miki-kins I said hi and enjoy the CD!**

**All the Best!**

**Micheal Bolten

* * *

**

"MIKI-KINS! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!" I freaked.

"I call you that!" Keiko raged.

"That is different! I am your husband. Well, at least he acknowledge me..."

Washu smiled at us arguing. She found little arugements like these funny. When we heard her innocent heartful laugh we turned to look at her. She was sitting on a chair like a happy little girl. The way we were reacting brought back some memories of her and Ryu.

"Are we more entertaining than the Simpsons?" I asked being mean.

"What you are aruging over is plain stupid. Reminds me of the time, Ryu and I argued over what underwear he was gonna wear! This is more stupid!" Washu laughed.

Keiko smiled and hugged me from behind and grinned at Washu.

"We have had more sillier arguments before. One time, we agrued the names we were gonna call our cat..."

"We called him, Cat," I answered dimly.

Washu laughed at us.

* * *

Washu found the letter with her stuff. She opened it and read it. She wasn't bothered about like the last time. It said to meet her at some special place.

"Wow! My band ain't even famous and I am already getting love letters. How lovely people are from Izumo."

I sneaked in the room and gave Washu a fright.

"YOU'RE GOING!"

"WHERE!" Washu screamed.

It was pretty funny. Most people scream what but Washu screams where. Haha!

"To that date. Forget about Ryu and go and have fun!" I said.

"Mikihisa you have a wife!"

"It's not me. As you know, I am married. I know the bloke that wrote that. Now, wear this," I said.

I threw a pink shirt.

Then I threw her pink hot pants "Ooh and wear that!"

I threw her black high heels with straps "And these!"

I looked around and saw nothing else. "Keiko! Do Washu's make-up!"

Keiko rushed into the room and did Washu's hair and make-up. Within seconds, Washu was looking stunning. Well, I thought so. Washu looked in the mirror and freaked out at what she saw.

"Dude! I look like Barbie going to a Barbie Concert!" Washu freaked.

"That Barbie can do alot. One day, she is a nurse, the next day she is a fairy. It's like that song Shania Twain wrote about that amazing woman that did many things. It was in her Up Album," Keiko went on.

"You do not look like Barbie!" I freaked.

"Hey! Didn't Anna give her Barbie to Yoh...?" Keiko asked

* * *

**Yoh aged 6 and a Half  
****1991**

I went in to say goodnight to my only child. My favourite little guy. Ok, you get the point. Yoh was tucked in since Keiko did that and it was my job to read to Yoh. When I didn't read to him it gave him nightmares. I sat on my usual chair next to Yoh's bed. I picked up the book I read from the night before and began to read to him from there. When I picked up the book, there I saw the Barbie I GAVE Anna for her Birthday that day...

"WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE?" I freaked.

Yoh grabbed Barbie and hugged her "She isn't a 'this' she is a girl. Man! You are worse than Anna is with her and you gave her it."

"Ok, Yoh. What is Barbie doing here?"

"Anna was gonna cut her head off and then flush it down the toilet and use her Itako powers to make her grow a new head. I said that was evil so I asked Anna if I can keep her and she said yeah! B'coz I need to practise how to look after kids when we get married," Yoh explained. "Now, can you read to me!"

"While she is here, does Miss Barbie wanna hear the story?" I asked.

Yoh put Barbie to his ear and nodded and smiled. I began reading the story. Yoh fell asleep. The Barbie kept looking at me in an evil way. It was like it was possessed! So I snatched the Barbie and buried it in the backgarden. I haven't been near it since...

* * *

"And Mikihisa has been afarid of the doll eversince he buried it. It was like that movie I saw with Ted Danson on it," Keiko said.

"KEIKO! It was nothing like that Ted Danson movie! It was creepier!"

Washu looked at us both weirdly.

* * *

We took our dear Washu to the spot where her date was meant to be. She looked confused when she saw a table with a checkered table cloth and a candles lit and there was two chairs. She looked around and saw no one.

"Great prank," Washu laughed.

Just then, someone covered her eyes and gave her the fright of her life.

"Guess who!" he said.

"Ryu? Did you do this?"

Ryu uncovered Washu's eyes and re-showed her the table. He seemed please with what he did.

"Do you like it? You always liked this kinda stuff," Ryu said.

"That is b'coz you are a good cook. I loved your cooking. Better than what I can make!"

What will happen next? What will Ryu make Washu? And will I break into a fight with succussful star in Germany, David Hasselhof? I so wanna beat the crap outta him. Find out, later when I dig up that Barbie!

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Ah Shadup yer face, Mikikins

_(You are currently looking at a Barbie with a paper bag over her head. There are eyes holes in the bag. Mikihisa picks the doll up.) _

SEE! She is creepy! Hence the paper bag over her head! Why? Why! Why did I buy Anna that doll? Actually why did Yoh volunteer to take the doll?

_(Keiko gets baseball bat and knocks Mikihisa out. For this chapter only, Keiko will tell the story)

* * *

_

**Keiko:** Eversince Washu said that she looked like a Barbie doll, he has been going crazy. I am suprised TV hasn't made him this crazy. Oh well! I will have to tell you the story! Ain't that great?

Ryu was being all gentleman. He took Washu's soft gentle hand and kissed it. Then walked her to her seat, made her sit down and push her chair in like a real gentleman. Ah! I remember Mikihisa being like that. No! No more memory lanes for us!

"Wait here, while I serve dinner," said Ryu.

"Oh! What a gentleman you are. Aliens haven't abducted your head have they?" Washu asked getting suspious.

Ryu giggled. He went off to get the dinner. Washu sat still looking around the place. She was smiling away.

"I don't remember Ryu being this much gentleman. Oh my God! He has matured!" Washu thought.

Ryu came in hyumming an Italian tune. Don't know which one. I think it was 'Shadup yer face.' I love that song. _(Sings -- very badly)_ Whats the matter you? Hey! Got no respect! Hey! Why do look so sad? Hey! It's not so bad. It's not so bad. Ah Shadup yer Face. _(Stops singing) _It's my favourite Italian song...

* * *

**(Author's Note: Shadup yer face is actually song by an Aussie. NO! NOT JASON DONOVAN!)

* * *

**

Anyway, Ryu came back with a plate of spagetti ballnaose (spelling?). Going for the Lady and the Tramp scene. Phew! Be glad my Miki-kins ain't telling the story. He has some nasty stuff to say about Disney mostly the mouse. He is a cat lover you see...

"Ooh... Italian! Someone has found their memory!" Washu said sniffing the smell.

"You really did love your spagetti," said Ryu.

Washu grabbed her fork and forked out a load of spagetti. "Open your mouth, bucko!"

Ryu opened his mouth and Washu put the spagetti in his mouth. Washu was giggling.

"Ah! Brings back so many memories."

Ryu's face was going red. For the meal he cooked was hot.

"HOT! HOT!"

Ryu stood up and started to prance around in the tip of his toes. Washu had a worried look on her face. She noticed that there was no drinks! Yes, No drink! (Poor Father Jack - Father Ted).

Then the world's greatest man came. He is better than a bird, a plane and a balloon. He is my Miki-Kins! Mikihisa Asakura. He came in with his superman shirt. Well, instead of an S it was an M. An M for Mikihisa. He came with bottles of Dr Pepper and Italian water.

"HOT! HOT!" Ryu cried.

"Don't worry! Mikihisa is here! Would you like water or Dr Pepper?" asked Miki-kins.

Washu grabbed the water and passed it to Ryu. Who drunk it all in one gulp. That was how my Miki-kins saved the day. What? He did! You are just jealous that I am married to him.

Ryu and Washu were sitting just talking after their dinner. Mikihisa and I watched them dining together. It was so romantic. So romantic that I cried.

"I never thought this was gonna happen when I came here," said Washu.

"I am glad you came here. It has been fun despite the crazy love letters, the crazy fangirls after Tony Blair and Keiko dancing naked. Oh and Master Mikihisa going obbessed by lemonade and cookies. Store bought!"

Mikihisa was about to play a song on the CD player we had but forgot to bring the CD he was gonna play. Lucky for him, Tokagero came and saved the day! Err... Night!

"AH! THE CD!" Mikihisa freaked.

Tokagero tapped his shoulder and held a CD in his face. It was the CD he forgot to bring.

"Looking for this," Tokagero said holding up a CD.

Mikihisa grabbed the case from Tokagero. Took the CD out and played track 17. Reo Speedwagon's song, Can't fight this feeling.

"Thank you, Tokagero! Oh Mik you are so welcome," Tokagero said to himself.

Ryu stood up and went over to Washu and put his hand out.

"Do you wanna have this dance?" Ryu smiled.

Washu got hold of Ryu's hand and smiled back at him. "I would love to have this dance. With you, Ryu."

Then Ryu and Washu started to slow dance. I started to cuddle Miki-kins' arm and Tokagero fell asleep completely bored silly of the situation.

So the whole thing was going just great. You would think nothing bad was gonna happen. Well, something bad did happen... well about to.

* * *

We were using Yohmei's garden... We kinda forgot to ask Yohmei to use the garden. So basically you can imagine what happens next.

"Kino, what is that loud music?" Yohmei asked as he woke up.

"Music! Duh! Ooh... I love this song! Do you think they have the Tony Christie Song. Amarillo?" Kino asked jumping on the bed excited.

Yohmei gave Kino a strange look.

"You are an eldery woman and still jump on the bed like a toddler! Anyway, Kino... get the hose."

"The garden hose. That one I never ever use to water the garden. Just use the watering can. We can trust it, since we never bought it from a Salesman!" Kino pointed out. "Why does our son always buy crap from them?"

Yohmei went and got his dressing gown on...

"KINO! WHERE IS THE WATERING CAN?"

To be Continued...


	9. Mikihisa's Suprise!

Ok, back to me telling the story. Keiko never blabbed anything embarrassing did she?

Anywho... The song stopped playing and Ryu and Washu looked into eachother's eyes and saw eachother in a new light. The moon was bright and white and full too. Keiko was crying, Tokagero was asleep. Don't worry, he does that all the time. He slept through Titanic yet... so did Ryu.

Ryu had Washu in his arms. They were about to... Drum-roll please... K I S S. When my father came with both a watering can and a hose. Yes, the hose. The HOSE he bought from the salesman. He managed to work it.

Mother turned the hose on. It was all happening so fast. So fast as soon as the hose went on, I jumped in front of both Washu and Ryu and got wet.

In Slow Mode.

"No..." I said as I pounced in front of them.

Father sprayed me with the hose. I fell to the ground. Then Washu kicked me.

"Hey! I wanna be sprayed by the hose. HOSE ME, POPS!" Washu shouted.

"HEY! Don't call me Pops! I ain't that old!"

"From where I am standing, you are! Now, hose me!" Washu raged.

From meeting Washu, I never heard her use words like that. It was so funny to hear a polite girl talk like that. Haha!

Then Washu took her shirt off and you saw her wearing a black bra. She was Keiko's size. I sat up and looked at her with amazement. Keiko's magic mallet appeared from no where! Then father sprayed Washu and Ryu with the hose.

"WASHU! GET YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Keiko raged with the wallet.

Ryu gave Washu his jacket and she wore that instead. We all knew she hated the clothes I picked out for her. (Why oh why? Do people hate my opinions!)

* * *

We were all asleep after that night of fun and water. I was the only one woken up. Making myself breakfast. I was pretty happy with myself. I had finally set Ryu and Washu up.

I sat down at the table with my beacon and eggs. Mm... I was reading Bridal magazines. I was picturing Washu in all those pretty Wedding dresses. And Keiko as the maid of honour. Keiko would look good in Smurf-blue! (Washu's fave colour!)

I was about to eat my egg and beacon when the doorbell rang. I stood up to answer the door. I saw this girl. She had long dark-sea green hair, dark brown eyes and was Washu's height. She looked innocent like Washu did when I met her. I never thought much about her.

"Hi, is Washu here?" she asked.

At this point I thought she was Washu's sister. Also visiting Ryu.

Washu and Ryu came into the hallway. Washu ran towards the girl.

"MEGAN!" Washu cheered.

"Hey Washu!"

Then Washu ran towards Megan. Hugged her. Then kissed her! The French way. Was she...?

"You a...!" I began freaking.

"Actually, she is bi-sxual, Mikihisa," Ryu pointed.

I began to cry. I cried on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu patted my back.

"God! You are crying more than the time, Keiko blew up the DVD player and the Titanic DVD in it," Ryu pointed.

I looked at Washu and Megan kissing again. They stopped kissing and looked at us both.

"Mikihisa, this is my girlfriend, Megan. Isn't she a babe?" Washu introduce.

"I must say Washu, you have taste in women," Ryu replied.

I was in a total huff. I folded my arms and looked at them. All this time, I wasted my time, wasted money on ice cream, accidentally let Keiko go shopping and wasted my lemonade and cookies. Store bought lemonade and cookies!

"I WASTED MY MONEY ON ICE CREAM! LET KEIKO GO SHOPPING AT SPARKY'S! AND WASTED MY SECRET SUPPLY OF STORE BOUGHT COOKIES AND LEMONADE AND YOU ALREADY HAD A GIRLFRIEND! AND YOU ARE A GIRL!" I raged going way overboard.

Washu went up to me and folded her arms "Well, I didn't ask you to set Ryu and I up. What we had was special and we can never go back. We may cuddle a lot that is b'coz we are close and have been for a long time. Maybe, one day, we will be together but now, we are both happy being friends and I am happy with my girlfriend."

I started to cry and hug Washu "I am so sorry! I didn't know or understand. WAH! Forgive me."

"Hey! Get off my girlfriend!"

Megan got her fist out and was ready to hit my face.

"Back off, Megan. Mikihisa is cool. Keiko is even cooler. You should see her naked," Washu whispered.

"I heard that missy!" I snapped.

"Be lucky to have her. She is one babe!"

Well, I am lucky to have her. Washu made me realise that even more.

* * *

Washu was going home, early. She was making her goodbyes to Ryu and Tokagero. Megan was in her car, fed up with Washu taking so long. Between you and me, she is jealous of Ryu. You can so tell.

"Oh Ryu! I will miss you!" Washu said.

Ryu hugged Washu. "Oh Washu! I'll miss you too. Were you serious about what you said?"

Washu nodded. Ryu smiled.

"I can hear your heart beat!" Washu said "And your stomach growling..."

"So, did you really kiss that monster?" Tokagero asked Washu.

Ryu looked at him and Tokagero floated away.

"If you come back to Tokyo. Will you come by my place?" Washu asked.

Ryu nodded. Washu kissed Ryu's cheek and walked away from him and went in the car. The two girls drove off in their really hot car. Ryu stood on the road and watched them drive off. Drive off over the speed limit. Ryu was giggling. Remembering her stay here. A salesman came and walked up to Ryu.

"Are you sad? Do you need something to laugh at? How about this..."

The Salesman holds up a car ornament of a Hawaiian dancer.

"Hawaiian dancer for your car! It shakes her booty!"

"How much!" I said overwhelmed.

"600 Yen!" the salesman replied.

I gave the salesman my money and he gave me my Hawaiian dancer. He went off and Ryu looked at me strangely. Like I did something wrong.

"Mikihisa. You don't have a car!" he said to me.

"I don't care. I am heart broken."

"How are you heart broken?" Ryu asked.

I kept playing with my Hawaiian dancer and her legs broke off. Stupid piece of junk!

"My dancer!" I freaked.

"You bought it from a Salesman. Let it go. Miki-kins," Ryu joked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

**The End**


	10. Talk with Washu!

It's the end of my fanfic! Hi! I am Washu. And you have been reading my latest fanfic. Mikihisa the Love Shaman! Did you enjoy it? I am curious about your opinions. I know I went on the downside abit that is b'coz I had a distarction. My brother. Nemesis02. Well that is his fanfiction(dot)net name. Look him up once in a while if you wish.

I usually take this time to explain some stuff that no one proably understands at all. No one seems to understand me. :( Only Shaman King star, Kalim does but he is on vaction to Hawaii. (Hence the Hawaiian dancer XD )

Jason Donovan: Mention in a few places in my fanfics. He is my fave singer, I listen to him on a daily basis. Not many folk like him or know him. If you know him, then you are probably the people were laughing at my mentioning of Jason Donovan. If you both know me and read my fanfics then you would probably want to slap me silly. :P

Micheal Bolten: He came to my mind after hearing my mum play his CD over and over and over again. AH! Amidamaru! Rescue me! I decided to poke fun at him. I like 3 of his songs. The rest bored me. I personally prefer David Hasselhof. (He is only famous and becoming popular since Sponge Bob Square Pants. Blast that dam sponge!)

I'll admit it. I am Bi-x-ual. I don't care what you think! I already get crap from people about it. Hell! My mum turned against me for a while about it! I thought I would laugh at myself (and Miki-kins) if I brought it up and gave myself a girlfriend. Named after Globe Trekker presenter Megan McCormick. (Boy! She is a babe. A blonde too!) Google her up some time. :P Better type: Megan McCormick from Globe Trekker. for a good search :D

That song, Shadup yer face is sung by an Aussie named Joe Dolce. Poking fun at Italians. The funny part is... he has no one in his family that are Italians. They are either American, German, French and Ducth. From what I can remember from VH1 anyway... Google that song if ya like...

Ryu is personally one of my fave characters from Shaman King. But I have a "thing" for Amidamaru! I dunno... I love guys with abs and long hair. He reminds me of the guy that works in Forbiden Planet. He is cute. Only he don't have abs like Amidamaru does! What is even more weird is in the dubbed series Amidamaru is played by the same guy that plays Ryu (Rio to all the dubbies out there). Freaky ain't it. Well, it is to me since they are both my fave characters in Shaman King.

Psh! Keep a secret. This story idea (well, half of it) came to me in a dream. I kissed Ryu in my dream! And Mikihisa was singing Kiss songs (the rock band, haha you don't get it! - Not very good singer either) The unreal part was there were floating banannas. (Sean Schemmel the guy who plays both Ryu and Amidamaru is allergic to Banannas. He also dubs Goku my fave DBZ character. Weird. Haha)

Since it is currently hot in Scotland. I decided to have Yohmei use the hose. Only he knows how to work the salemans hose! I found it funny. I was laughing so much that I had to have a drink of water to calm me down. I nearly choked on it! As my old friend always said 'Deep breath!'

Oh look at the time! I wanna go and sleep now. (Ah! I remember sleep.) You have been reading Mikihisa, the Love Shaman. I hope you read more of my fanfics or just give me ideas for some... Anyway, I must say goodnight and I hope you have sweet dreams. All the Best.

Love Washu!

Ps I don't have the same size of bra as Keiko. Hell! I ain't telling you my size! Brainy (my assistant and little angel) says hi!


End file.
